<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help him. by a_fucking_loser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958243">Help him.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fucking_loser/pseuds/a_fucking_loser'>a_fucking_loser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Drowning, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One of My Favorites, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fucking_loser/pseuds/a_fucking_loser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May the water surround him, and drag him down along with it's sorrows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many thoughts passed through his head, but at the same time, his mind was completely blank.</p>
<p>They were in the pool, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>They were having fun, and they started to get violent. Tsukki had the brilliant idea of "drowning" Yamaguchi. The blonde boy held the green haired boy under the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wants to kill him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he deserves it, Yamaguchi thinks.</p>
<p>He is so ready to die in this pool.</p>
<p>Because he wants to kiss his best friend. Because he wants to be with him at all hours of the day. He loves him. He adores him. Not one minute goes by without the freckled boy thinking of the blonde haired boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he wants to die. And he wants to die. And he wants to die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His life is already over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the blonde boy lets him go and holds him while he screams at him for not moving, Yamaguchi can only smile at him while he cries in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy with blonde hair would never love him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally in Spanish but it kept translating so yeah.</p>
<p>this is the first fic ive posted ever so im  n e r v o u s</p>
<p>pls tell me what i can improve on, just pls dont bully me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>